Revoluciones
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Rusia y Mexico quedan de verse en un bar para tratar algo que los atormenta...que sera? One-Shot


Revoluciones

La chica estaba sentada en la barra del lujoso bar, más de uno se había ofrecido a invitarle o un trago, cosa que ella rechazaba con una radiante sonrisa, puesto que ella esperaba a alguien.

Un joven caballero al ver a la dama vestida de manera tan elegante y sexy, pensó en usas sus técnicas de seducción para llegar a las sabanas de la joven, así a ella le gustara o no…

"Buenas noches señorita" dijo con una voz llena de galantería

"Buenas noches" le respondió ella cortésmente

"No pude evitar notar que lleva un buen rato sola, y veo que constantemente dirige su mirada hacia la puerta…"

"Que observador" le dijo con coquetería y sarcasmo

"¿Espera alguien? Porque encuentro muy ofensivo que alguien haya dejado plantada a tan bella señorita…"

"Si, espero a alguien, pero asumo que su avión se retraso" dijo meditando por un momento

"Oh, ¿alguien de fuera?" pregunto con falso interés

"Se podría decir" le respondió cortantemente

"Permítame acompañarla hasta que su acompañante llegue…" dijo tomando el asiento vacío a un lado de ella

"No, muchas gracias, preferiría esperar a mi acompañante sola, no a de tardar…"

"Boberías" dijo mientras atraía la atención del cantinero "Dos piñas coladas"

El cantinero asintió

"Le eh dicho que no que no me apetece" dijo moviendo su cabello a un lado revelando una cicatriz

"Interesante cicatriz" comento el joven "ah de haber una historia muy interesante tras de ella…" dijo acercando su mano como queriendo tocar la mencionada cicatriz

"No quiero ser grosera" dijo tomando su bolsa "pero eso no le incumbe…" dijo comenzando a levantarse de la silla

Pero en eso llego el mesero con la piña colada y se los coloco a cada uno, el joven tomo ambas bebidas y discretamente coloco un polvo en la bebida de ella. Sin embargo el no noto que ella lo noto haciendo tal maniobra.

"Tome" le dijo extendiendo la bebida

La chica dudo un momento, pero pensó en que tal vez se podrí divertir con él. Tomo la copa y la acerco a sus labios, pero de inmediato la alejo.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto alarmado

Ella le lanzo una sonrisa muy extraña

"En absoluto, pero me debo retirar al tocador" dijo tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia el baño

El sujeto parecía molesto, así que decidió tomar una táctica más agresiva, y tomando la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo se dirigió hacia los tocadores. Espero paciente mente fuera de ahí viendo como salían muchachas que lo miraban con atención, bien se pudo decidir por una de ellas, pero le gustaban las presas difíciles.

La chica salió del tocador y el sujeto la tomo por sorpresa poniéndole la navaja en el cuello

"No hagas ni un sonido o de desgarro la garganta" dijo con una voz amenazante

La chica también sintió otra navaja peligrosamente cerca de su cintura

"Vamos al callejo de aquí a un lado, ¿te parece?" pregunto con falsa inocencia

La chica asintió débilmente y lo acompaño afuera. Ya en el callejón la empujo rudamente contra la pared, provocando que callera de sentón

"Ahora quiero que te quites todo lo que traes puesto, empezando por ese medallón barato que traes en el cuello" dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón

El cabello le cubría los ojos, levanto débilmente la mano y se quito el cabello de la cara, revelando unos ojos con una furia indescriptible

"¿Y tú crees débil humano…?" dijo poniéndose de pie en meros segundos "¿qué voy a complacerte en tan repugnante acción? No tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo" dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

El hombre comenzó a sudar frio

"Yo llevo en el campo de batalla decientas veces tu edad, me eh enfrentado a verdaderos monstruos durante mis 489 años de vida…pero tú, estas a punto de conocer a uno…"dijo acercándose peligrosamente

El hombre no sabía porque, pero estaba al borde de orinarse en los pantalones por miedo, esa chica que no parecía de pasar de veinte años le estaba infundiendo verdadero terror

"Y este 'medallón barato' como lo llamaste, fue herencia de mi madre, mi madre que murió valientemente al filo de las batallas contra los españoles…"

El hombre tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo

"Es oro azteca puro, y te atreviste a llamarlo despectivamente" dijo ella sacando de su bolsa una 9mm.

"¡No…no…piedad!" suplico el hombre

"Piedad…piedad no era un regalo que pensabas otorgarme, ¿cierto?" dijo levantando el arma dejándola a quemarropa de su frente

"¡Por favor! ¡Juro por México que no volveré a hacer nada parecido!" dijo con una voz tan patética que la chica no pudo evitar reír por un momento

"¿Juras por México? ¿Juras por el país que definitivamente estabas por ultrajas con tan baja acción…?" dijo tronado el arma con la mano en el gatillo

"Kol Kol Kol" se oyó a la boca del callejón

La chica aparto la pistola por un momento

"Oh Iván, ¡qué gusto verte! Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras caminaba hacia el extraño chico que usaba bufanda a pesar de estar en verano

"¿Tienes problemas, Mariana?" dijo mirando con un aura asesina al hombre que estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente

"No, ninguno, solo me dirigía a tirar algo de basura a la calle" dijo con inocencia "Deja nada más que tome mi bolso y en seguida te alcanzo, por favor pide una mesa para dos en la zona VIP…"

"Da" dijo el chico alto mientras se dirigía a la calle

La chica re tomo su bolso y tomo de nuevo su pistola y se la puso en la mejilla al sujeto y se susurro seductoramente el oído:

"Tienes tanta suerte de que _el _llego en este momento y no en _ese _momento, sabes, el no es tan piadoso como yo, y si aprecias tu patética vida por lo menos un poco no regresaras a tu andares…"

El hombre solo asintió asustado mientas veía a la chica de vestido negro caminar pausadamente hacia el interior del bar…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya de regreso en el bar, subió hacia el segundo piso, el guardia de seguridad enseguida la reconoció y aparto la cadena

"Buenas noches señorita Hernández"

"Buenas noches Joel" dijo con una sonrisa radiante

"Su acompañante, el señor Braginski la espera en la sección presidencial, que ha sido despejada como usted lo pidió…"

"Gracias Joel, eres un encanto" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se adentraba hacia la zona más lujosa del bar

"Por cierto Joel, hay algo de basura en el callejón de al lado, creo que puedo contar contigo para retirarla de ahí…"

"Sera un placer señorita" dijo tronándose los puños y bajando las alfombradas escaleras

.-.-.-.-.-

Por lógica el ruso ya la estaba esperando, pero tenía su cabeza de espalda a la puerta. Ella con sus toques de ´ninja' se acerco despacio con intenciones de atacar…pero…

"No es fácil tratar de escabullírsele al emperador de los espías, ¿da?" dijo volteando ligeramente la cabeza para verla

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero

Él le sonrió radiantemente

"Fueron casi 40 años de guerra fría, aprendí ciertos trucos" dijo mientras le hacia un ademan para que se sentara

"Gracias caballero" dijo sentándose en el sofá de un lado.

"Mariana, nos conocemos desde hace décadas, se que esos zapatos te están matando, te los puedes quitar, es alfombra…" le ofreció el chico

"Gracias, pero dado que ahora estoy sentada no veo la necesidad, además, antes muerta que sencilla" continuo seductoramente, mientras internamente se estaba golpeando, los zapatos de verdad la estaban matando, ¿a quién se le ocurre usar un tacón #12? Pues a ella, pues no quera que se viera tanta diferencia con su invitado

El chico suspiro ante la terquedad de su anfitriona

"Espeto que no te moleste que ya haya ordenado por los dos, ¿da?"

"¿Vodka y Tequila?"

"Da"

"Hay Iván, tú mismo lo has dicho nos conocemos de décadas nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que ordenes por mi…"

El sonrió divertido

Ella adquirió un semblante un poco más serio

"Aunque, me sorprendió tu llamada, normalmente nos vemos después de las reuniones mundiales…" dijo mientras miraba los grandes orbes violetas

"Es una situación delicada…" no termino la frase por que tocaron a la puerta, Iván se levanto a abrir, y ahí estaba un mesero de cierta edad con un carrito de dos pisos, el primer piso tenía muchas botellas de Tequila, y el segundo piso tenía muchas botellas de vodka

El mesero les pregunto que si requerían algo mas

"No Gael, si necesitamos algo, notros te localizamos" dijo Marina tomando un chat

"Como ordene doña Mariana" hizo una referencia y se fue

Iván la miro con una ceja levantada

"¿Doña Mariana?"

"Ah" dijo sonrojándose un momento "Gael lleva veinte años en este lugar, y yo llevo viniendo aquí desde hace más de noventa…"

"¿Y el sabe quién eres tú?"

"Creo que tiene una idea, pero para mí es Gael y para el yo soy Doña Mariana" dijo ella destapando una botella y acercando un chat "Ahora, me decías…"

"Oh, claro" dijo dándole un gran trago al vodka que tenía en la mano, pero su mirada se veía algo turbia de pronto "Regresaron las pesadillas…"

La chica se levanto y se sentó al lado de el

"¿La revolución de nuevo?" pregunto tomándole la mano

"Da"

"¿Qué pasaba esta vez?"

"Nada fuera de lo usual, era como si estuviera viendo todo como una película…pero no soñé con la revolución en si…"

Hubo un silencio

"Soñé con la muerte de _ella_ de cómo le arranque la vida" dijo con un tono muy bajo

"Oh Iván" dijo ella abrazándolo completamente, tal vez Rusia era una súper potencia mundial, el único con quedar a la par con EUA por más de 40 años, pero Iván seguía siendo un hombre atormentado por su pasado…

"No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para ti cuando lo necesites" dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos cafés.

"Da, y te lo agradezco Мариана" dijo el jugando con el cabello de ella y colocándosela delicadamente detrás de la oreja

"Sabes mi revolución tampoco me trae gratos recuerdos" dijo quitándose los zapatos y mostrando unos cortes aun no sanados en la parte trasera de los tobillos

"Aun duele, porque mi gente aun no la a superado, a pesar de que ya pasaron cien años…." Dijo tocándose débilmente los cortes "Ah sido la tercera vez en mi vida que me he sentido al borde de la muerte…" dijo quitándose el cabellos que le cubría la espalda, Iván contuvo el aliento al ver que eran muy perecidas a las que tenia Lituania…sin embargo estas parecía que no les faltaba mucho para verse casi indetectables

"España no fue precisamente blando conmigo…." Dijo cubriéndose una parte de la espalda "Pero por lo menos la independencia" dijo señalando la mas prominente de la espalda "Sabia contra quien luchaba" continua quedamente "mi revolución no fue más que un rio de sangre en busca de una vida mejor tras una dictadura…"

Mariana miro al chico con una sonrisa

"Creo que somos un par de naciones algo peculiares, ¿no?" dijo tomando otro short de tequila

"Nyet" dijo firmemente Rusia mientas la tomaba en sus brazos "somos un par de naciones que han pasado por lo suficiente para ser grandes naciones , tu camarada, estas a un paso de poder lucirte frente a todo el mundo, solo te pasa subir ese escalón, yo tengo fe en ti…"

A la chica se le salió una pequeña lagrima "Iván…."

Pero las palabras sobraban pues sus labios se unieron de una manera tan dulce y perfecta que parecía que no eran más que simples seres humanos disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

Mientras duraba el beso las manos de ella recorrían por su claro cabello y las manos de el acariciaban suavemente su cara, tocando aquella cicatriz de hacia tantos años…

Lentamente se separaron y los orbes violetas no soltaron por ningún momento los ojos color chocolate de ella…

"Eso fue…" comenzó ella

"замечательный" completo el

"Iván, sabes que amo tu idioma en todas sus formas, pero me temo que no soy una experta…"

No le dejo terminar y le tomo la barbilla con toda la delicadeza que le era posible

"Significa..._maravilloso_"

"Oh" dijo ella sonrojándose por un momento

"¿Вы хотите еще один поцелуй?" le pregunto cerca del oído

"¿Ha?" Pregunto por un momento y luego lo miro fijo a los ojos "Sabes, creo que eso si lo entendí…"

Y acerco sus labios para recibir otro beso, porque mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, las pesadillas se mantendrían alejadas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, tiempo de explicaciones, pero antes de eso las traducciones…**

**Мариана** **=Mariana y se lee –Mariana- **

**Замечательный= maravilloso y se lee** **-zamechatel****ʹ****nyĭ- **

**Вы хотите еще ** **один поцелуй?= ¿Quieres otro beso? Y se lee -Vy hotite yeshche ** **odin potseluĭ? -**

**Como bonus: ****стать единым с** **Россией** **= se uno con Rusia se lee -stat****ʹ** **yedinym s Rossiyeĭ-**

Este one-shot es un premio que se gano **Hinata Jagerjaques ****por ser el review #50 de** "**Y a donde se fue?"** **Gracias Hinata Jagerjaques** **Y espero que te guste este one-shot** **Sinceramente The Animanga Girl** **Pd. Si, planeo continuar "Y a donde se fue?" próximamente, tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero ya llevo la mitad del capitulo**


End file.
